


Sisters Of Rivers And Snow

by mihrsuri



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, Ficlet, Other, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: When Catelyn Tully is sent to foster in the North she does not expect to find another true sister.





	Sisters Of Rivers And Snow

Catelyn had not expected to make a friend of her new goodsister to be, anymore than Lyanna had, she knows. But they had made a friend of each other - whether it was Catelyn throwing snow back or Lyanna learning how to patch her clothing to hide training sessions in the sword they had become friends, the two of them. 

Catelyn had gone to Winterfell to foster so she might learn first hand of the North she would one day help her husband rule and she had left her sister behind but found another. She thinks to introduce Lyanna to Lysa one day. 

It is Catelyn who finds Lyanna, a Lyanna who is yet to give birth. It is Catelyn who holds her hand, who wipes her sisters forehead when her time comes in the Northern Tower she had been hidden in. It is Catelyn who holds her sisters son and her own when Eddard Stark finds them. It is Catelyn who says she will wash her sisters body. 

“Jon will be our son too” she tells her husband and in this moment, this moment they are no longer the almost strangers they had been. “Maester Lutwin will vouch for me having had twins and we will keep him safe” 

And Jon is their son. Is her son, as much as Robb is. Catelyn knows that from the start. Indeed she knows it fiercely, almost to the point she is a little ashamed of how much she feels Jon is her son.


End file.
